The Love of Two
by bluegoldgem
Summary: There are other characters besides the ones I put.


Hello everyone and welcome to 'The love of two'! Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to it's rightful owners not to me. Warning: If you aren't at least 16 then don't read past here because there is sex in this story. Also Ash is only a 13 year old girl. Also I am not a perve or a pedofile I just want to make sure that my fans get what they want and one of my fans begged me for this fanfic. So if you read this then enjoy!(also I am a woman)

It was a normal day on earth... Then the ground shook and no one knew why. The next day a girl walked into Beach City and her name was Ash.

Ash's(not Ash Ketchum or a female version of him) P.O.V.

I had just got to Earth from Homeworld and it was a beautiful day then I saw a house. "Steven!" I heard a Pearl say. WAIT! A pearl! I should be careful not to draw attention to mysel- "Howdy." I heard a... Fusion say! The Crystal Gems! Oh no... The fusion looks kind of hot actually. I should stick around here a little and become friends with her. I have decided that I am going to hang around here. "H-h-e-e-l-lo-o." noooo why! That sounded so stupid! "You want hang out with my friends and me?" the fusion asked " Yeah! My name is Ash! what's your name?!" I said happily. "My name is Garnet. Come inside because it is hot out." She said stoticly yet shyly. I wonder why she said that so stoticly yet shyly?

(Time skip 3 months ~ thanks to Crying Breakfast Friends)

"Garnet you want to hang out with just me in your room?" I asked. I shouldn't have asked that! "Yes." Garnet stoticly yet shyly with a blush answered. Garnet then opened her door we went in and it shut behind us then I started to talk (Amethyst is video taping this from after this sentence to the end of this chapter without their permission)"Garnet?" I said shyly. "Yes Ash?" she said questioningly. "I have been masturbating at the thought of you since the first time I saw you 3 months ago." I rushed out words and waited to get yelled at but there was no yell it was quite... And then she just went out and said "You really had that type of feeling for me ever since we met?" she said stoticly but with a sweetly shy questioning tone while blushing. I got a bit more courage. "Yes. And I just want you and only you to take my virginity! So will you Garnet?" I said bravely. "Yes. I want to and I will. If you're truly okay with it of course." She said sweetly. "Ruby and Sapphire have each other but I don't have anyone... Unless you want me. Do you want me?" she said so sweetly that I got even more excited. "What sort of question is that!? Of course I want you!" I just blurted out. "Then let's begin." She said sweetly with a seductive tone, smirk and wave of her hips.

Garnet P.O.V.

I was standing and watching Ash get undressed. She was down to just her panties and then they were off so I phased out of my clothes and shapeshifted a cock that's 6" long and 2" thick because it is her first time. She came up to me and held her hands to me " please hold me for this so that you can go deeper and faster." She begged. "Okay. But if it hurts or you want me to stop then tell me to stop, because I don't want to hurt you or make you do something you don't want to. Okay?" I said nervously and worriedly. "Okay." She said excitedly. I picked her up and she looked at me pleading for me to start so I gently, lovingly and slowly started. I looked at her to be sure she was okay, but she looked like she was in pain so I stopped and asked worriedly " Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just please continue." She said. I continued just a bit slower and stopped when I heard her whimper. " Are you sure your okay?" I asked with concern deep in my voice. "Yes. The first time is supposed to hurt a little." She explained. "I will let you get used to it then" I told her "because I don't want to see you in pain." "Okay." She agreed.

(4 minute time skip~ thanks to Amethyst! Also I hate Crying Breakfast Friends!)

I started to slowly thrust in and out of Ash being(be-ing) gentle and loving. "Garnet please go faster!" She begged as though her life depended on it through moans. I went faster and she moaned even louder and screamed my name in pleasure "Garnet!" and she came. "Wow! You were really excited!" I said seductively. I felt my cock knot inside of her and I felt geodes coming out. I must have had a horrified look on my face because then Ash asked "What is happening!?" her voice deep with fear and concern. As soon as my cock unknotted I took it out and put her on the floor and sat cross legged on the floor. "I just put my geodes in you! I'm sorry if you are mad at me!" I start to cry. "What are geodes?" her voice thick with worry. "Geodes are like eggs but stay in you for a certain amount of time depending on what gem the carrier and sire are, and when they come out they will hatch after a couple of months." I explained Sadly. "Wait so I am like the mom and you are like the dad or something like that?" she questioned cutely. "I am the sire and you are the carrier. Are you mad? Because if you are I understand because I wouldn't want to be forced into pregnancy." I say sadly yet softly. "We should raise them together, I have always wanted to have little ones even though I am only 13. I want you to be with me and we can raise them together and I am not mad at you. How could I ever get mad at you?" she says very sweetly and super cutely.

To be continued...

I hope you like this because it took me two days to write! Two days! Sorry hope that wasn't to harsh. Also if this breaks any laws in any country, my excuse is I don't know any fanfic laws. For real I don't have any ideas on what any of the fanfic laws are. Love you my readers! Also sorry if some of this makes no sense. Also I have a sexual attraction to Garnet in real life! Also if "Love you my readers" sounds weird it just means that I want you to continue reading my fanfics and that you all are cool! Also I have dreamed of being fucked by Garnet.(sorry if I used also too many times!) Also I know Garnet has future vision, but she isn't using her future vision that day, because she doesn't want to. Also spolier alert Ash is over 6,000 years old and is a forced fusion between a gem and a human!( Ash's gem is a peridot and a jasper shard in her heart) Also I had Ash say that she is only 13 because Garnet would be really confused and then start yelling probably if Ash told her that she was 6,000 years old.( Ash witnessed the shattering of Pink Diamond!)


End file.
